A number of methods for the rapid extinguishment of cigarettes or cigars have been proposed, but each has had drawbacks. The usual method is to provide a layer of fine sand in a receptacle into which can be poked the lit end of a cigarette or cigar and which rapidly smothers the lit end. Other methods which have been proposed include devices which provide a reservoir of water into which the entire cigarette can be dropped, or a sponge is provided which in turn has contact with a reservoir of water. It will be appreciated that such devices often entail the use of expensive structures and themselves present a cleaning problem. Devices using substantial quantities of fine sand must be sifted, and the sand must be periodically replaced. Devices utilizing water to extinguish cigarettes or cigars often become eyesores and, unless often cleaned, generate undesirable odors. In this regard, one may consider the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,063,717; 2,510,449; and 2,638,905.
In my prior application Ser. No. 566,010, a disposable receptacle was described formed of rigid, foamed thermoplastic polymer. The following prior art was cited therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,208,072; 2,319,173; 2,638,905; 2,657,090; 2,861,577; and 3,804,239.
The present invention provides a receptacle of improved construction which overcomes the drawbacks of prior devices. The receptacle is formed to rapidly extinguish cigarettes or cigars and is of sufficiently inexpensive construction that it may be simply discarded. In particular, the drawbacks of prior devices are avoided and the above advantages are obtained by a provision of a disposable receptacle formed of top and bottom juxtaposed bodies, each formed of rigid, foamed thermoplastic polymer contained in a metal foil shell. A layer of inorganic fire-resistant material is sandwiched between the bodies to aid in rapid extinguishment of cigarettes or cigars poked through the top body. A rigid frame member is secured to the top body by folding thereover perimeter foil portions of the shell. When in use, one simply pokes the lit end of a cigarette or cigar into the top body whereby it is extinguished upon contact with the fire-resistant material. More specifically, the top body is sufficiently thin from top to bottom to enable penetration therethrough of the lit end of a cigarette or cigar. In a further embodiment, a cavity region is formed in the top body surface, having a floor spaced downwardly therefrom, so as to hold ashes and the like.